1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling cosmetic and dermatological preparations, in particular skin care cosmetic and dermatological preparations.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The present invention relates to cooling cosmetic and dermatological preparations which are capable of reducing skin reddening after shaving, in particular skin care cosmetic and dermatological preparations.
Erythema is the term used to describe a reddening of the skin visible to the naked eye. It is caused by an increased local blood flow (hyperemia) of the cutaneous tissue, for example, within the scope of an inflammation. Erythmatous cutaneous manifestations can occur in particular due to the mechanical stress during shaving.
Erythmatous cutaneous manifestations also occur as accompanying symptoms with certain skin diseases or irregularities. For example, the typical skin rash with the appearance of acne is more or less severely reddened.
It would be advantageous to be able to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide active substances and preparations containing such active substances for the cosmetic and dermatological treatment and/or prophylaxis of erythmatous, inflammatory, allergic and/or autoimmune reactive manifestations, in particular dermatoses, as well as of the manifestation of “stinging”.
There have hitherto been various cooling substances that evoke a pleasant feeling of freshness on the skin. For example, menthol is used in order to cause a feeling of freshness in after shave formulations. However, menthol has properties irritating to the mucous membranes and can cause further skin irritations, which leads to a burning of the skin. Furthermore, menthol has a strong inherent odor and can lead to intolerances in the eye region.
Accordingly, it would also be advantageous to be able to remedy the problems of the prior art and to provide preparations which reduce erythemas, are simple to produce, do not have an irritating effect on the skin or mucous membranes, have a neutral odor and additionally have a cooling effect when used correctly.